Electronic components have become ubiquitous in modern society. The electronics industry routinely announces accelerated clocking speeds, higher transmission frequencies, and smaller integrated circuit modules. While the benefits of these devices are myriad, smaller electronic components that operate at higher frequencies also create problems. Higher operating frequencies mean shorter wavelengths, where shorter conductive elements within electronic circuitry may act as antennas to unintentionally broadcast electromagnetic emissions throughout the electromagnetic spectrum. If the signal strengths of the emissions are high enough, the emissions may interfere with the operation of an electronic component subjected to the emissions. Further, the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) and other regulatory agencies regulate these emissions, and as such, these emissions must be kept within regulatory requirements.
One way to reduce emissions is to form a shield around the electronic modules that support the electronic components. Typically, a shield is formed from a grounded conductive structure that covers a module or a portion thereof. When emissions from electronic components within the shield strike the interior surface of the shield, the electromagnetic emissions are electrically shorted through the grounded conductive structure that forms the shield, thereby reducing emissions. Likewise, when external emissions from outside the shield strike the exterior surface of the shield, a similar electrical short occurs, and the electronic components in the module do not experience the emissions.
However, electronic component are often provided in electronic packages for printed circuit boards, such as Quad Flat No Lead (“QFN”), Micro-Lead Frame (“MLF”), Chip Support Package (“CSP”), Ball Grid Array (“BOA”) packages, and the like. Due to the small size of these electronic packages, it is difficult to cover the electronic package with an electromagnetic shield and still couple the electromagnetic shield to ground. The small size of the electronic packages also makes maintaining the electromagnetic shield isolated from the signal leads of the electronic package difficult. Thus, an electronic package is needed having an electromagnetic shield that is easily coupled to ground and is isolated from the signal leads in the electronic package.